hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Servant Of Evil (fanfiction)
Should we delete this? Is it just that I have never heard of it, or is it that no one has heard of it and it's just another fanon-posting person who wants to promote their work? And it also says "fanfiction" in the title as well. -_- Izzybizzy-aru 23:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Agree with deletion. Never heard of the fanfiction, and only knew about the videos of that name due to the article here. The Spie 00:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This article's actually been here for a while. I was thinking to tag it with delete since it was a oneshot (and the videos sum up the story much better), but Lilly originally planned for a fanfiction section and we weren't trying to do any promotions of work...actually, I'm not sure how the fanfiction section is supposed to work, considering there are thousands out there. I definitely don't think "popularity" should be a judging factor, lest that overdone Financial Gangbang series from the kinkmeme would be here. Just saying, you know? I'd say "delete" but don't throw all the fanfiction articles out with it. Ceras SanMarina 01:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I love Lil, but I always thought the Fanfiction section was too slippery a slope to venture on to. The criteria for cataloging a piece of fanfiction here would be way too subjective. If we used the same ones we use for MADs, namely quality, popularity, ubiquitousness, and influence on the greater fandom...I hate to say this, but Financial Gangbang would deserve an entry. Everyone knows it, it's actually good-quality writing (if viewed objectively from that standpoint), it's inspired artwork, sequels, AUs, etc., and it's had marked influence on wider fandom characterizations of America and Italy. In view of that, the best option might be to scrap all fanfiction from the Wiki. The Spie 04:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I don't see a need for fanfiction pages at all. It just doesn't click with me to add those kinds of pages, especially if there's only a few fanfiction pages. Especially when you consider that this is sort of not that original. I'm sure it's good, but it's based off something from Vocaloid. (And it's more of an article about the original Servant of Evil, imo. You can't avoid that with a fic like this.) Plus, there's just too many fanfictions. People would probably also start adding their own for advertising. And, as Ceras pointed out, it's a one-shot. And as we've all pointed out, nobody's even heard of it. I don't see what's so special about this fic, either. I'm sure it's well written, but sure is 90% of other fics I've read. Give them a page too? It's an interesting page, but I vote against keeping it. Though, being the compulsive logger I am, I will save a copy of this entry in case we decide to put it back up. Though it seems that majority (if not all) votes "delete" in big fat letters. This is probably the messiest thing I'll ever post on this Wiki, but tl;dr delete ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 13:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC)''' It seems as though it's a good idea to put a fanfiction section, but I still don't like the thought of people advertising on the wikia and I don't think we should keep this article. Personally, I don't think fanon belongs on the wikia for any reason. I vote on deleting it as always. It feels like we're the jury but Lilly is the head judge, so whatever goes goes. Izzybizzy-aru 23:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I actually had a list of fanfics that were popular at the time I was making the original articles, that seemed to be received well. One was V for Valkyrie's "Refuse To Fall", but as it was incomplete (and I haven't checked to see if it has), I abandoned the plan for its article. "Battle For Italy/Kingdom of Heaven" got its article because it was received pretty well at the time and it's part of a fanfiction-universe that Adesso's had for characters such as Italy, Russia, and others. "Servant Of Evil"...uh yeah, you can delete it. It was basically a sort of first-run article in retrospect and not the best that could be done. So I say delete this one, and keep "Battle" if we're going to keep the fanfiction section. I don't have the list anymore, so if there are to be any more articles, there probably would have to be criteria for it. But if all else fails, I wonder if a split could be in order for the wikia, like what happened with the South Park one when too much fanon stuff got added (though last time I checked, fanon still seemed to be leaking in for characters). Lilly runs the fanon wikia for that series, but it might be too much hassle to add another wikia on to the workload. So it's up to her! Ceras SanMarina 00:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry for my lateness of this issue everyone. I'm very ill at the moment and I'm trying to finish off term papers. I hope all of you can forgive me. I previously looked at article and I thought this fic was popular in the fandom which was mistake number 1 since I've only read like 4 fics since I've entered the fandom in December 08. Note to self, if you've never heard of the fic, speak up. It seems no one else is in the same boat as me, no one else has heard of it. So it goes. Icelilly 18:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC)